Mi primer beso ¿CONTIGO?
by Avril Lupin Black
Summary: Por un beso, por más corto que sea, las almas se transmiten y se unen en un rito de inocente amor, buscando al resto de ella el amor siempre estará presente a pesar de todo, incluso a pesar que no lo recuerden.


Un niño rubio observaba con ojos grisáceos desde la ventana a una niña llorando sentada en una vereda. Su cabello era castaño y desordenado; al verla en ese estado sintió la curiosidad de saber por qué estaba tan deprimida, en la calle, con esa lluvia.

Bajó las escaleras de su mansión casi corriendo, y de repente apareció un señor con el cabello igual de rubio que el de su hijo, sólo que su cabello era largo y muy liso, tenía una presencia autoritaria y déspota. Lo miró con inquisición al ver que a su hijo con tanta prisa.

—¿A dónde vas, Draco? —preguntó Lucius con voz frívola y altanera.

—Aah… pues yo… yo voy a ir… voy a ir a pasear un rato —informó el chico—. Me aburrí de estar en la casa —terminó temerosamente el pequeño Draco Malfoy.

—¿Con esta lluvia? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Mmmm, sí —murmuró el niño.

—No me parece —informó Lucius.

—Déjalo que vaya, Lucius —opinó una hermosa mujer, también rubia con una sonrisa amable— es normal, es un niño —dijo acercándose a su esposo.

— Está bien —aceptó el rubio—, pero que Dobby lo acompañe y Draco, abrígate —gruñó el padre subiendo las escaleras.

—Bueno, que Dobby me alcance —propuso Draco, pensando que quizás la niña ya se habría marchado.

—No, tú te esperas hasta que venga Dobby —casi gritó su padre sin voltear, Draco miró a su madre, que sólo dio un suspiro.

—Está bien, pero dile que se apure —su madre lo miraba como queriendo descubrir qué había detrás de eso.

Dobby apareció tras un simple "crack", hizo una exagerada reverencia y, tras escuchar el mandato de acompañar a Draco, se hizo invisible y salió con su amo.

Anduvieron sin decir nada hasta que llegaron al jardín, en donde Draco se dirigió al elfo.

—Dobby lo que voy a hacer no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie —informó—, incluso a mi madre y en especial a mi padre. Ya sabes que no le gusta que hable con _muggles_ —Dobby se sorprendió y se hizo visible— quiero que sea un secreto entre los dos —dijo—, es una orden -ordenó Draco al ver la cara de desconcierto de su elfo doméstico.

—Dobby sólo está a las órdenes de los Malfoy, señor —dijo Dobby con otra reverencia y de inmediato se hizo invisible otra vez.

Draco salió de su jardín, abrió las rejas y salió. Ahí estaba la niña con cabello castaño mojado, y seguía llorando. No vaciló en acercarse a ella con un gesto "piadoso" de "buen vecino".

—¡Hola! —saludó Draco alegremente, la lluvia comenzaba a cesar.

—Hola —contestó de mala gana la misteriosa niña sin levantar la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Draco

—Nada… sólo que mi… canario, bueno… yo lo… —no culminó la frase dicha entre sollozos y terminó llorando al tiempo que el cielo se despejaba lentamente, seguro ya harto de tanto llanto.

—Tranquila, cuéntame —dijo Draco sentándose a su lado, no se veía el rostro de la niña, pues su espesa melena se lo impedía, sólo se veían unas lágrimas que brillaban por la tenue luz del sol.

—Bueno… yo no quería… pero yo. No sé cómo pasó… pero de repente… —tomó aire con un profundo suspiro— de repente… ¡explotó! —exclamó la niña rompiendo en llano de nuevo, dejando una mirada de desconcierto de Draco.

—¡¿Cómo dices? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado Draco.

—Sí... él explotó… primero yo lo miré con cólera. estaba muy molesta con él… y de repente… explotó —y por tercera vez rompió en llanto abrazando su rodillas, escondiendo su cara en ellas.

—Entonces… tu… tu eres como. Como yo —murmuró Draco absortamente emocionado, mientras Dobby ponía una cara de asombro, mirando con interés a la niña que seguía sollozando. Obviamente no se le podía ver pero lo supuso por las convulsiones que daba de vez en cuando.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —pregunto la niña con voz de _no me molestes_, había escuchado el murmullo.

—No sé si deba… una pregunta. ¿Cuando te amargas, estás triste o sientes una emoción fuerte… pasa algo raro? —preguntó Draco ansioso.

—Sí, como ahora. No sé cómo pasa pero sí, algo raro sucede cuando me asusto, o, como ahora, cuando reniego —se explicó ella con voz de extrañez.

—Entonces, sí, eres como yo. Tú… tú eres… tú eres una bruja… ¡Al igual que mi madre! —exclamó emocionado Draco, siempre había tenido esperanzas de encontrarse con un niño mago como él.

—¡¿Qué? —inquirió Hermione exaltada— Ahora te burlas de mí, y me insultas —gruño la castaña poniéndose las manos al rostro para que no Draco no vea que seguía llorando silenciosamente, pero ahora sus lágrimas corrían por un ruborizado rostro.

—¡No! —se apresuró a contradecir él. La volteó para verla a la cara, pero ella seguía con las manos en su rostro—, es decir, tú puedes hacer magia —se explicó Draco— es por eso que pasan cosas raras cuando tienes algunas sensaciones fuertes… igual que yo, mi padre y mi madre… somos magos. Por fin encuentro a alguien igual que mi familia —terminó Draco emocionado.

—Pero —Hermione dudó por un momento—, mi familia… nadie que yo conozco hace las cosas que yo hago, y como dices tu familia sí hacen —dijo la niña volteándose al creer que era una broma.

—¡Ah!, eso suele pasar… eres hijas de _muggles__ —_explicó.

—¿Qué son _mongols? —_preguntó ella desconcertada

_—Mongols_ no, _muggles_; los _muggles_son personas sin magia —informó.

—No estoy para tonterías —gimoteó ella derrumbándose de nuevo en la vereda.

—Te lo apuesto si quieres —dijo él rubio para animarla.

Se concentró en una hoja que estaba tirada en el suelo y la puso en la cara de la niña, con la esperanza de que la levantara. Ella sólo levantó los ojos, haciendo que se asombrase de lo bellos que eran, castaños y cálidos a pesar de estar húmedos aún y algo rojizos. Ella rió cuando la hoja pasó por su cuello y le causó cosquillas.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó para cambiar de tema al tiempo que veía al rubio hacer con sus dedos una voltereta y ver a la hoja imitando ese movimiento.

—En esa casa —dijo él. Ella levantó la vista y Draco la vio por unos segundos, pero no pudo ya que el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, así que no la visualizó bien—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó. Hermione sólo señaló una casita sencilla al frente de la pomposa mansión.

—Bueno un gusto hablar contigo ¡Adiós! —se despidió la niña, y cuando se disponía a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, Draco se movió ansioso por el rostro de la niña, causando que sus inocentes labios se juntasen.

La niña salió corriendo al instante todavía con el pensamiento de lo único que vio de Draco: sus ojos… grises y hermosos, además de una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

Draco se asombró por lo que sintió, claro que a sus cortos años no se daba cuenta de todo lo que sentía. Se quedó un rato ahí en la vereda, estático, pensando en la niña castaña y lo que pasó.

_«Creo que esa niña me gusta, y lo mejor es que es como yo»_ pensó ilusionado el niño.

Draco se paró y se dirigió a su mansión alegre, con la mirada absorta e invisible de Dobby a sus espaldas.


End file.
